Luego
by patrikamikaze
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Beckett no está de acuerdo con la declaración de un acusado y Castle tiene dudas razonables? Capítulo único.


Llevaba prácticamente una hora mirando fijamente a la pizarra. Cambiaba nombres de sitio, comprobaba las fotos una y otra vez… Castle la observaba desde una distancia prudencial. La veía sentada sobre la mesa, hablando sola, rascándose el mentón y frunciendo el ceño cuando sacaba algo en claro de toda la información apuntada a rotulador de forma caótica. Era tarde y en la comisaría solo quedaban ellos dos. Ryan y Expósito estaban investigando algunas pistas por su cuenta y los demás se habían marchado a casa. Se acercó lentamente y dejó un café en el escritorio, justo detrás de ella.

- Así que no crees nada de lo que nos ha dicho… -Beckett no apartó la mirada de la pizarra-

- Para nada. –Respondió convencida-

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? –Preguntó colocándose justo delante de ella, impidiéndole la visión-

- Hasta que no te lo diga no me vas a dejar trabajar tranquila, ¿no? –Castle negó con la cabeza-

- Dos personas que trabajan juntos desde hace años, se llevan bien pero no ha pasado nada… romántico entre ellos. Él se acerca peligrosamente, le susurra algo y la besa sin más en medio del centro de trabajo mientras otros roban… Vamos Castle, ¿no es mucha coincidencia que estuvieran justo delante de la única cámara de seguridad?

- A veces simplemente se desata la pasión contenida. –Beckett soltó una carcajada irónica- ¿Qué culpa tienen ellos de que pasara justo ahí?

- ¿Sabes? Ahora incluso creo que ella tuvo algo que ver en el robo…

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó confuso-

- ¿Qué le susurró si no? –Rick se pasó la mano por la barbilla, pensativo- No estoy nada segura de esto pero tengo una intuición.

- Es lo único que tenemos hasta ahora así que…

- Eso pensaba.

Cogió el café y dio un sorbo mientras le hacía gestos para que se apartara de su camino. Él no se movió y sopesó los pros y los contras de hacer lo que acababa de venírsele a la mente.

- Entonces tú estás diciendo que si ahora mismo yo me acercara a ti, te susurrara algo bonito y te besara… -Dio un paso hacia ella- ¿Me apartarías?

- No lo dudes. –Respondió en un tono de voz algo más bajo del habitual-

Intentó sonar relajada y que su imaginación no volase más allá de los límites, pero la voz le tembló y el escritor lo percibió enseguida. Sonrió complacido.

- Segura, ¿no? –Preguntó de nuevo, dando otro paso hacia delante-

La detective asintió levemente. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y notó que empezaba a faltarle el aire. Castle se situó a muy poca distancia. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se inclinó sobre ella. Dudó un instante de si debía continuar o no y al final decidió alzar la mano y acomodarla en su cuello, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. Beckett cerró los ojos ante la caricia y movió la cabeza inconscientemente para incrementarlo. El escritor volvió a sonreír. Estuvo a punto de romper el momento con alguna broma de las suyas, pero se contuvo. Era realmente importante para él no fastidiarla. Ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y a él le pareció la señal para dar otro paso. Se aproximó aún más hasta que notó su aliento entrecortado. Estaba nerviosa y luchaba porque no se le notara.

- Voy a besarte. –Susurró-

Kate sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que apoyar las manos en el escritorio, alejándose un poco sin quererlo y estando a punto de tirar el café sobre el teclado. No sabía en qué momento había separado las piernas pero lo cierto es que ahora tenía una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Castle depositó un beso suave en la comisura de sus labios y ella ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse. Él se separó un poco para mirarla y sonrió al notarla predispuesta e incluso algo molesta por haberla dejado a medias. Volvió a acercarse para no hacerla sufrir más y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. Beckett aceptó el contacto sin rechistar y el beso fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que sintió que le apartaba con la rodilla.

- Lo… lo siento. –Fue lo único que atinó a decir-

- No has susurrado nada bonito… -Se mordió el labio y Castle tragó saliva-

- Tienes razón, perdona… -Y se inclinó de nuevo buscando su oído- Podían haberte robado la pistola ahora mismo que no te habrías dado cuenta…

Fue a besarla de nuevo cuando sintió su mano en el pecho, empujándole hacia atrás.

- ¿Y si ahora no quiero que sigas? –Preguntó con chulería-

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Dispararme? –Respondió del mismo modo-

- No tientes a la suerte, Richard Castle. –Y tiró de su chaqueta para atraerle de nuevo-

Se besaron de nuevo hasta que dio un respingo y se puso en pie como un resorte. Volvió a empujarle de nuevo. Él protestó cuando la vio colocarse el pelo y la camiseta, no tenía ni idea de lo que había podido pasar.

- Ryan, Expósito… ¿Qué tenéis? –Preguntó tendiendo las manos para coger los informes que traían sus compañeros-

Caminó tras ellos quedándose atrás intencionadamente.

- Terminaremos esto luego. –Le pareció leer en sus labios-

Cogió el vaso y se tomó el resto del café que ella había dejado. _Luego_, pensó. _Siempre me han gustado los "luego"._


End file.
